


On the Bubble

by TheFunk



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Arguing, Boba Shop AU, Co-workers, Enemies to Lovers, Happy Ending, Kim Yerim | Yeri/Mark Lee (NCT) - Freeform, M/M, Making Out, Misunderstandings, Petty Na Jaemin, Supposed to be slow burn, it was another speed run oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21600388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFunk/pseuds/TheFunk
Summary: Jaemin is glad when YangYang joins the boba shop, until he becomes more popular than him. Jaemin wishes he could wipe that smug smile off of YangYang's face, no matter how cute it was.
Relationships: Liu Yang Yang/Na Jaemin
Comments: 21
Kudos: 172
Collections: ’00 FIC FEST: ROUND ONE





	On the Bubble

**Author's Note:**

> This was such a fun story to write, and such a fun pairing to try. It's one that I haven't really seen, in fic or real life, so it was fun to imagine their dynamics. 
> 
> #00238

Jaemin is wiping down the tables when his manager pokes him on the shoulder. Usually Jaehyun stays in the back, hardly ever coming out into the “field” as Mark liked to call it. People were eating and drinking happily, at least from what Jaemin could see, so Jaemin was confused as to why Jaehyun was calling for his attention.

He shoved his rag in his apron, “Yes hyung?”

"Jaemin! Just wanted to let you know that we have a new employee starting tomorrow, and I wanted you to train him up.”

Jaemin was nearly bursting inside. Getting to train the new employee was a huge honor at Can’t Top This, as it usually meant the trainer would be getting a promotion soon. Mark had gotten a promotion after he had trained Jaemin. He needed a promotion. His books had been more expensive this semester, and he could really use the raise that came with the promotion.

“That sounds great hyung! I won’t let you down.”

Jaehyun patted his shoulder, “I know you won’t. You always do such a good job. As expected of our most popular employee.”

Jaemin blushed as Jaehyun walked back towards the back. It was true, Jaemin was one of the most popular employees at their boba shop. At least for the shift crew he was on. People thought he was charming and that he had a nice smile, and it didn’t hurt that he’d be willing to give people a little extra boba if they asked for it. People loved Jaemin, it was a fact of the universe.

He hustled back to his spot behind the counter, waiting for Mark to finish ringing a customer up. When he went to go make their drink, Jaemin stood beside him.

"Mark. Guess what?”

Mark hummed, focusing on making the drink in front of him, yet still encouraging Jaemin to talk. See, this was why Mark was Jaemin’s favorite coworker. Even if Mark was busy, he always made time for Jaemin.

“Mark, there’s a new guy starting tomorrow and Jaehyun wants me to train him.”

Mark set the drink in the machine and let it run, turning to look at Jaemin with his mouth wide open, “Are you serious. Oh my gosh congrats Jaem! That’s big news! Do you know who it is or what they’re like?”

Jaemin shakes his head, “Jaehyun didn’t say. It’s gonna be a surprise. I’m really excited. I hope he’s nice. He’s probably nice, right?”

Mark nodded, pulling the drink from the machine, “Of course he will be. Jaehyun never hires assholes.”

“He hired Minhyuk.”

“Yeah, well, Minhyuk was a surprise asshole. It took him four months for his true colors to show. Plus, I’m pretty sure Jaehyun didn’t even hire Minhyuk.”

Jaemin shrugged, “True, I guess. So new guy should be good. That’s good. I don’t want him to be bad and have that ruin my chances at a promotion. I need it. I’m trying to eat and also help buy the new rug that Jeno wants to get.”

Mark called the name of the customer and turned to finally look at Jaemin, “How’s Jeno doing, by the way?”

“Drowning in health classes and his cats destroyed our rug. Hence the need for a new one.”

“So, about as good as usual.”

Jaemin chuckled, “Yeah, just about.”

The bell above the door rang and Jaemin saw a new customer come into the shop. He cut his conversation with Mark to take the customer’s order. Jaemin gave the girl his best smile, happy to see her blush when she saw it. He liked making people smile when they came into their shop. He loved that people came to see him. He loved being everyone’s favorite worker. It was the best part of his job.

#

When he came into the shop the next morning, Jaehyun was the only one inside. He was setting the chairs around the table, and he waved to Jaemin as he walked past. The music had already been put on and Jaemin hummed along to the music. In the backroom, he opened his locker and shoved his bag inside. He tied his apron around his waist and made his way behind the counter. He was setting up his materials when the bell above the door chimed.

A timid looking boy with brown hair falling in his eyes walked in the door. He looked around the shop and gave Jaemin a small smile when they made eye contact.

“Welcome to Can’t Top This!” Jaemin called.

The boy bowed his head at Jaemin but made no move to walk to the counter. He walked up to Jaehyun and poked him on the shoulder.

“Sir?”

Jaehyun twirled around with wide eyes before smiling when he saw the boy.

“Yangyang! So glad you’re here.” he said.

The boy, Yangyang, smiled back at him, “Glad to be here, sir.”

“None of that sir stuff here, just hyung is fine. Now, you ready to get started?”

The boy nodded and Jaehyun led him up to the counter. Jaemin eyed the boy. He seemed nice enough, and he had a pretty smile. If this was the boy that Jaemin was supposed to be training, he was quite pleased. He had shown up on time and looked eager to work. That would get him far in their boba shop.

As it turned out, Yangyang was the new employee that Jaemin was meant to train. And as Jaemin had thought, he was an absolute delight to train. He took to the tasks and skills like a fish to water, and he was funny once he got comfortable with Jaemin. His laugh was nice and Jaemin kept saying dumb things just to hear Yangyang laugh more. Of the people Jaehyun had hired, Yangyang was quickly becoming one of Jaemin’s favorites.

The bell above the door rang again an hour later, and Jaemin smiled as Mark walked in the door. He grabbed Yangyang by the hand and led him to Mark.

“Hyung, hyung! This is Yangyang, he’s new here, the one I told you about, the one I’m training,” Jaemin said.

Mark smiled and shook Yangyang’s hand, “It’s nice to meet you man. Welcome to the team, you enjoying it so far?”

Yangyang grinned at him, “I’m having a lot of fun so far, Jaemin’s a really great teacher! I’m excited to get started!”

“Alright, I gotta go get ready,” Mark patted Jaemin on the back and headed to the back to put his apron on. 

Jaemin’s body was warm where Mark had touched him, and his stomach filled with butterflies. He watched Mark walk away. Mark was always so sweet to Jaemin, and Jaemin wouldn’t lie and say it didn’t get to him. Mark was just so handsome and sweet, he couldn’t help it.

Yangyang elbowed him in the side, “What’s with that look, huh? Got a crush on him?”

Jaemin blushed and pushed Yangyang in the shoulder, “Oh my God, go learn how to clean the machines, leave me alone.”

Yangyang grinned and Jaemin felt like his pointy canines were laughing at him, “But Jaemin, you’re the one who has to teach me how to do that. Can’t get rid of me that easy.”

Jaemin groaned but ended up laughing, pushing Yangyang towards the machines.

#

Two weeks later and Yangyang is already impressing both their boss, and Jaemin. He’s got a handle on all the machines and he hadn’t had a single complaint from customers. Jaemin was growing fond of the younger boy, he was a good worker, and he had a good attitude. Jaemin was a little bit proud, if he did say so himself. There was no way he wasn’t going to get that raise. He had trained the perfect little worker.

Jaemin smiled to himself as he wiped down one of the tables. They still had an hour until opening, but Jaemin sometimes liked to arrive early to get a head start. He never liked to rush himself. He felt a buzz in his pocket, and pulled out his phone to see a text from Yangyang. He chuckled a bit as he saw the little sheep emoji that Yangyang had added to his contact name.

He opened the message and read the text, “Hey Jaemin, I can't come in today. I came down with a cold this weekend, and I don’t want to get anyone sick. Sorry if this causes you any problems, I should be back either tomorrow or the next day.”

Jaemin groaned. Yangyang being out meant they would have to call someone in to fill his shift, and people usually weren’t awake to answer the call of the earliest shift of the day. Either that, or they ignored Jaehyun hyung’s calls in order to not have to go in. Either way, it was going to be a little bit of an issue getting someone to come fill in for Yangyang.

He sent Yangyang a text back, assuring Yangyang that it was okay, and that he should get better soon. Yangyang had sent him a text back almost soon as Jaemin sent his, a message filled with hearts and smiley faces. Jaemin chuckled and went in the back to try and find Jaehyun hyung.

Jaehyun hyung had groaned as well when Jaemin told him that Yangyang wouldn’t be coming in to work. He rested his head against a wall and Jaemin almost laughed. But he was nicer than that, so he didn’t. Jaehyun had started making phone calls so Jaemin left him alone, heading back to the front so he could clean the machines again.

The work was soothing and Jaemin lost himself in it until there was only fifteen minutes left before they opened. Jaehyun hyung poked his head into the front of the store.

“Yo, Jaemin, Mark should be here in like half an hour, you good by yourself till he gets here?” Jaehyun asked.

Jaemin sat his rag down, “Of course hyung, I’ve got it all under control.”

“Great, awesome, so cool, good.” Jaehyun disappeared back into the back.

Jaemin giggled. His boss was so awkward sometimes it was really funny. Also, Mark would be coming in. Mark usually came in halfway through Jaemin’s shift, and Jaemin was really glad that Mark was the one who would be coming in. Of his options, Mark was his favorite. Sure, Renjun and Jeno were his two best friends, but Mark... Mark is just so cute. And sweet to him, and funny. Renjun would have made fun of him if he could hear him now, but he couldn’t, so Jaemin was free to gush about him in his head all he wanted.

Jaemin flipped the closed sign to open and unlocked the door. He had only just gotten back to the counter when the door opened with the sharp chime of the bell. He smiled widely at the girl who walked in the door. He recognized her, she had become a regular in the last week or so.

“Hello, what can I get for you today?” he asked.

The girl frowned, looking around him to peer behind the counter, “Is Yangyang here today?”

He felt his eyebrows crease, before he smiles again, “No, I’m sorry. Yangyang isn’t feeling well today. I can help you, though.”

The girl nods and orders before she goes to sit and wait, she says, “Tell Yangyang I hope he gets better soon!”

He nods his affirmation and begins to make her drink. He would have written it off, but it keeps happening. Every girl and some of the boys that come into the shop asks about Yangyang. Where is he? Is he okay? Will he be back later? And then the ones who want to send him a message. Tell him to feel better. Tell him to come back soon. Tell him I miss him.

Jaemin’s jaw clenches the more people who come in and talk about Yangyang. It’s like they’re disappointed to see him there instead. Which is impossible, because Jaemin was the most popular worker at the shop. He had been for a year. Yangyang had only been at the shop for two weeks. That was not nearly enough time for the people to forget about him. He was Na Jaemin, the sweetheart of Can’t Top This.

Mark came up behind him and clapped a hand on Jaemin’s shoulder, “Uh oh Jaemin, looks like Yangyang is the new most popular worker.”

Jaemin scoffs, “Oh please. He’s just shiny and new right now. They know they love me the most.”

Mark laughs at him and goes back to cleaning one of the machines. Jaemin knows that soon, the customers will only care about Jaemin again.

#

Life does not go back to normal once Yangyang comes back, and it doesn’t go back to normal even two weeks after that. People still come in and ask Jaemin about Yangyang. Only now the questions were about what sort of things Yangyang liked, or who he liked, all while Yangyang was there to hear it.

Once, a girl had asked Yangyang’s ideal type, and the younger boy had cut in to answer her, “I like someone a little taller than me, with dyed hair and a pretty smile. Someone who’s really sweet and funny.”

Jaemin had subconsciously reached up to touch at his pink hair, before letting his hand fall back to his side. He couldn’t believe that Yangyang would say something like that to a customer. Sure, Jaemin could be a bit of a flirt, but that was too much. Especially when it was paired with the sweet smile Yangyang sent her way. The one that was so different from the cheeky ones he gave Jaemin anytime a customer asked about him. It felt like Yangyang was mocking him.

But worse than that, probably, was the fact that Yangyang was still so nice to him. He still asked about his day, told him jokes, and helped him out a lot around the shop. Jaemin just didn’t know if it was genuine or not. He always smiled at him with that cheeky smile, the one that made him think that Yangyang was up to no good.

Working with Yangyang had become his living nightmare. Everyone always asked Yangyang for him to serve them, or asked him for help with their problems. Even Jaehyun hyung and Mark hyung had been going to Yangyang for help. And through it all, Jaemin hadn’t even gotten his raise yet.

He sighed as he rearranged the bucket of boba straws, watching Mark hyung wipe down a table. Mark hyung’s presence was the only good thing about going in to work anymore. His sweet smile and cute laughter the only reason he bothered showing up anymore.

“You know you don’t have a chance with him, right?” Yangyang asked him.

Jaemin bristled, “What?”

Yangyang shrugged, “You have a crush on Mark hyung, right? It’s cute, but you don’t have a chance.”

“Don’t talk to me again.”

Jaemin slammed the straws back into the bucket and stormed into the back before Yangyang could say another word about it. He didn’t want to hear it, anyways.

#

Since that day, Jaemin didn’t speak to Yangyang unless he absolutely had to. When that happened, he would only talk about work, nothing personal. Yangyang would always look at him with big, puppy dog eyes, but Jaemin wasn’t going to let him sway him that easily. No matter how sad and pretty he looked, Jaemin was just going to continue glaring at him whenever they made eye contact.

It worked for nearly two weeks before Yangyang cornered him in the back alley once he’d left for the day. 

Yangyang had fire in his eyes and his arms crossed in front of his chest, “Why do you hate me so much, huh? We used to get along and now all you do is glare at me, what happened?”

Jaemin couldn’t hold it in anymore, “What happened? You started working here! And then everyone loved you! Everyone was always asking about you, and you kept smirking at me like, look Jaemin, nobody care about _you_ anymore. And then to tell me I don’t have a chance with Mark? Like, I get it. I’m not as pretty or funny or as nice as you. I know I don't have a chance but you don’t have to rub it in my face. All I had was the fact that the customers loved me, and you took that from me too!”

Jaemin heaved a heavy breath as he finished. His chest wasn’t quite so tight anymore, but his heart was still racing. Yangyang’s face wasn’t pinched anymore, instead his eyes looked soft and sad.

“Jaemin, you’re crying,” Yangyang said softly.

Jaemin sniffed and wiped at his face, trying to hide himself from Yangyang. The younger boy pulled his hand from his face, and intertwined their fingers. Jaemin wanted to pull away but his limbs suddenly felt like lead. He hated that he was crying but he couldn’t stop the tears from falling.

“I’m sorry Jaemin, I really am. But you misunderstood me,” Yangyang said.

Jaemin scoffed and tried to pull away, but Yangyang held tight to his hand.

“Honest, please just hear me out,” when Jaemin made no move to pull away, Yangyang continued, “I only said you didn’t have a chance with Mark because he’s painfully straight and has a girlfriend. You know, Yerim, that girl that picks him up every day? It’s not because you’re not pretty, because that’s a damn lie. You’re the prettiest boy I’ve ever seen.”

Jaemin stared blankly at Yangyang. The younger boy just smiled and wiped a stray tear from Jaemin’s cheek.

“I was never mocking you, I wanted you to see how well I was doing. I wanted you to be proud of me, to be impressed with me. Because I have had the most ridiculous crush on you since the day I walked in the doors. Everyone here loves you. You’re so pretty and funny and charming, and your smile is the cutest thing I’ve ever seen in my life. The only thing that might be cuter than your smile is when you act cute to Jaehyun so he won’t write you up for being late, and your voice gets so high and sweet I can barely stop from squealing. I... I like you, Na Jaemin.”

Jaemin was frozen where he stood thinking back over Yangyang’s words. He _had_ been describing Jaemin when he told that girl his ideal type. Those smiles hadn’t been cheeky, they were flirty. Jaemin could feel heat rise in his cheeks. Yangyang... liked him.

“Will you,” Yangyang hesitated, “will you let me take you on a date?”

Jaemin smiled, still shy from the sudden confession, “Only as long as it’s not for boba.”

Yangyang whooped and Jaemin couldn’t help but giggle.

# One Month Later #

Jaemin felt arms wrap around his waist as he punched in for work. He leaned into the touch, and rested the back of his head on the shoulder behind him. A soft kiss was pressed to his shoulder.

“Nana, you’re late.”

Jaemin could hear the pout in Yangyang’s voice as he turned in his arms. He was right, Yangyang’s mouth formed the sweet little pout he got whenever he was upset with Jaemin, or at least pretending to be. Jaemin looped his arms around Yangyang’s neck as he tightened his grip on Jaemin’s waist.

“I’m sorry my little sheep. I meant to get here earlier. What can I do to make it up to you, huh?”

Yangyang hummed as if in thought, before he smiled, “I want kisses.”

Jaemin smiled before leaning in and pressing kisses all over Yangyang’s face, paying special attention to his pretty cheekbones. Yangyang allowed it for a while before he began to whine.

“You know that’s not what I meant.”

Jaemin chuckles when he leans away and sees Yangyang’s little pout is back, “I’m sorry baby. I’ll give you what you want.”

Jaemin leaned back in and captured Yangyang’s pout with his lips. Yangyang’s lips are soft and taste like the raspberry chapstick Jaemin had lost the day before, Yangyang sighs as Jaemin parts his lips with his tongue. Jaemin cups his cheek and nudges his chin back so he can taste him better. Kissing Yangyang like this is a treat. His lips are so soft and pliant, and he always tastes like the sweetest candies. The way he whimpers and sighs always taste delicious on Jaemin’s tongue.

“Jesus Christ, is this why I’m working up front by myself? Get to work you brats!”

Jaemin pulled away with a giggle and grabbed Yangyang by the hand. He dragged Yangyang past a glowering Jaehyun, and looped his apron around his neck. They had work to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos or a comment if you liked it, I'd love to know!


End file.
